The Present Isn't Just Whats Happening Right Now
by Burn Down The Disco
Summary: Flight 29 Down I wasn't sure where to put this, so I just kind of stuck it in with Crossovers, sorry. All Nathan wants is to give someone special a present... but everyone has to throw in their two cents. K for a little bit of a swear and anything that mi


_A/N So I noticed there aren't any Flight 29 Down fics and I really lurve that show, so I decided to write one. Oh, and ()()()() means its a new converstation  
_

_

* * *

_

"I need to make something that shows how I feel," Nathan told Taylor handing her the drink next to her, "And what is this stuff?"

" Coconut milk, fruit juice and just a tad of banana all whipped together." She took a sip. "MMMM. You should really try it, I bet its way good for the skin…"

"Focus," Nathan said shaking his head, "What should I do?"

"Well, what is this place lacking," Taylor said, slipping on her sunglasses and leaning back on her towel.

"Electricity, a steady source of food and water, adults…"

"No," Taylor sighed, "A MALL."

"So…" Nathan said, "I don't think…."

"I doesn't matter, I know the inner workings of a teenage brain. Make something that no one else will be able to." Nathan stared at her blankly, Taylor sighed and pulled him by the shoulder over to her and whispered something in his ear. He laughed.

"That's your brilliant idea?"

"I think it's a nice idea…," Melissa said, shrugging her shoulders. Nathan was sitting next to her on the beach; both were taking a break from bottling water for the group. "But won't it be really hard to make it?"

" Look, I can use scraps from the plane and heat over a fire to soften the edges and connect the two sides," he explained gesturing to the long thin strap of metal in his hand. One side was gray and the other side was striped green and white, " I learned it from my aunt, she makes this kind of stuff. So should I?"

"I think… it'll be hard." Melissa looked off into the distance; she didn't want to discourage him.

"I'm not asking that," Nathan said, a little frustrated, "I'm asking do you think she'll like it."

"Go with your gut, man," Jackson said later when Nathan asked him the same question. "You know her better than I do." He picked up another stick and threw it on the mound the two were making.

"We've been friends since, like third grade."

"A friends a friend and a…"

"Don't even say it, dude."

"Look, what happens happens. But remember, what happens on the island might not stay on the island. Ask yourself, is it worth it now? Is it worth your good, not awkward friendship," Jackson asked, gathering a bundle of firewood in his arms and walking off towards camp.

"That's the problem," Nathan said, reaching down for a piece of drift wood, "I don't want to mess things up."

"Hells yes it'll mess things up!" Eric laughed. He was nestled in a home made hammock strung between two palm trees. " Do not mess stuff like friendships up. Especially with this particular person and especially not on an island were you have no were to run to. I've seen that anger, and it has been directed at me and it is very VERY scary."

"Not answering my question," Nathan said, looking up at one of the palm trees. A coconut was swinging loosely.

"To answer you question, it think you need to talk to one more person about this. And I think, it's a stupid and weird idea." Nathan got up and kicked one of the trees. "Temper, temp-" Nathan started, before a whole bushel of coconuts fell onto his stomach. "AGH!" he yelled as the last one hit his head. The hammock swayed in the breeze for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Why should I listen to you!" Nathan called as he jogged away.

"Whatever you do," Lex said very slowly, " Do not listen to Eric."

"So your okay with it," Nathan asked. Lex was one smart kid and in this case his opinion was what mattered the most.

"I'm fine with it," Lex said fiddling with the knobs of the radio. " But its not my decision, its yours."

"Thanks man." Nathan said, holding out his hand to initiate a weird handshake the two had come up with over the time they'd spent on the island. "Oh.. and Lex, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't let anyone tell her."

* * *

_A/N So how'd you like it? I was trying this kind of style were each of the different conversations were kind of linked from one to the next. Was it weird. Omigee, you thought it was weird, didn't you? The next chapter will be real soon._


End file.
